


When She Smiles

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edna gets annoyed because others are still treating her like a victim after what happened to her brother. She pesters Zaveid about it, but things take an unexpected turn in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When She Smiles

The group had found its way to Lastonbell, crashing into the inn to get their stomachs full and get some much-needed shut-eye. Edna, however, had taken her time with her soup, savoring it while lost in her own thoughts. When she was eventually finished, everyone else had left. As Edna trudged towards the room which she shared with Lailah and Rose, she couldn’t help but to think of what had happened few weeks back.   
  
For hundreds of years Edna had been hoping that maybe there was cure for her brother Eizen, but when it came down to it, the only salvation was to grant him eternal slumber. It had been hard for Edna to come to terms with it, but she had shed her share of tears for Eizen a long time ago and now it was time to move on. Edna knew that was what he would have wanted too. For her to move on with her life with new humans and seraphim being there for her.   
  
What still bothered Edna though, was the fact that while she was willing to move on, it seemed like others weren’t. Everyone was being overly nice for her, which she normally would have liked, but not when they did so because of Eizen. Lailah kept on buying food for the group that she knew Edna liked, Mikleo was barely responding to her taunts and even Zaveid, who normally tried to hit on her and the rest of the girls, was awfully quiet when she was around. 

 

It all infuriated her, enough so that she couldn’t take it anymore. Edna knew that she needed to do something in order for things to change back to normal.   
  
Storming out of her room, Edna made her way to the door next to their room, leaving Rose and Lailah to sleep. She’d have her talk with them later, but first it was time to deal with the one person who she knew wasn’t asleep just yet. 

 

Edna knocked on the wooden door a few times, waiting for someone to open it. To her surprise, she didn’t hear series of snores coming from the room, which told her that the ruin geeks were probably somewhere else. 

 

It didn’t take long for the door to open, as Zaveid showed up with a smug grin on his face like he almost always did.

 

That was the look Edna wanted to see more of.  
  
“Well, hello there, little princess, what brings you to Zaveid’s little hut at this late hour? Don’t tell me that Rose is snoring or Lailah is thinking of puns out loud.” Zaveid stopped to lean in a bit closer to Edna, kneeling a bit to get more to her level. “Or maybe you’re wanting to cuddle with a giant-sized teddy bear called Zaveid, eh?” Zaveid laughed, gesturing Edna to step in, knowing that whatever topic she wanted to talk about, it was most likely a private one.  
  
“No, they’re both asleep, but that’s not why I’m here,” Edna answered, sitting down on Zaveid’s bed with her umbrella resting up against its frame. “I’m here because I want you to stop what you’re doing.”  
  
Zaveid blinked a few times, scratching his head as he tried his best to figure out just what Edna was trying to say to him. “Sorry, but old Zaveid isn’t always up to latest trends you kids are into, so would you mind saying that in a way even I understand it?” Zaveid grabbed himself a stool and sat down to face the slightly pouting earth seraph.  
  
“You’re treating me differently because of what happened to Eizen and I want you to stop it. I want you to make jokes; be your typical jerk self, just like before. I don’t want to see you avoiding my gaze or being extra nice to me because of what happened. It takes time to move on, but I can't do that when you all actively remind me of him by treating me as if I haven't moved on,” Edna said, her voice stern and determined enough to let Zaveid know that she wasn’t joking around.  
  
“Oh...I get it. Was that all?” Zaveid responded, barely bothering to look back at Edna, as digging up his nose seemed to be more important to him.  
  
Seeing him take her issues so lightly only enraged Edna. For once, she talked straight from her heart—let alone to Zaveid of all people—and he wasn’t taking her seriously.  
  
“No, you don’t get it!” Edna shouted, kicking Zaveid on his knee before she jumped onto his lap, forcing him to face and deal with her. “You need to get your act together. You need to be an ass, flirt with me even though you know you have no chance in that miserable life of yours to even kiss bottom of my dirty boots.”  
  
It seemed like Edna had hit a nerve, as now Zaveid was fully fixated on gazing at the huffing girl sitting on his lap.  
  
“Oh, is that what our little princess wants, huh?” Zaveid flashed a grin. “To have someone flatter her, only so that she can turn them down and feel superior to them? You’re a cruel mistress, Edna, you know that? Although...I do have a thing for women like you.”  
  
Edna shivered from his mere words alone, but at same time, this was exactly what she wanted to see more of. Zaveid was definitely a doofus in more ways than one and a real headache, but one she had grown attached to. He was part of her daily routine and with him acting differently, things just didn’t feel the same anymore.  
  
“You’re disgusting...” Edna rolled her eyes, rocking back and forth a bit in Zaveid’s lap. Her partly shut eyes were judging him, not even needing to open up her mouth to let the half-naked man notice just how much she despised him. To Edna’s surprise however, it seemed like he was liking it when she treated him like this.  
  
“Yup, I’m many things, and all of them just for you.” Zaveid chuckled, but soon stopped as he needed to let out a grunt. At first Edna thought that he had injured himself somehow, but it soon came clear to her just what was the cause of that sound. Even through his leather pants, Edna could feel something other than his thigh pressing up against her skin. Something was growing up in size the more she rocked in his lap.  
  
“...Don’t tell me…” Edna muttered under her breath, realizing just what was happening.  
  
“I don’t need to tell you. Our little princess seems to realize exactly what she’s doing...and what she wants to do.” Zaveid grinned and gave Edna a wink to go with it.

  
“In...your...dreams…” Edna looked down on Zaveid as if he was some great source of  malevolence, something for her to stomp under her boots. In reality though, she didn’t despise him, in fact, she genuinely cared for Zaveid in her own, unique way. While he could definitely be annoying, it was all harmless. Just like Zaveid had mentioned, getting to talk down on someone did in fact make Edna feel superior, a feeling she had grown to adore over the years. As for Zaveid however, it seemed like he enjoyed being treated like dirt, which filled Edna’s mind with all sorts of ways to toy with him.   
  
“Hey, a man must keep on dreaming; that’s how we achieve our goals in life, after all. And can you blame me? You’re gorgeous, Edna.” Zaveid whistled. His hands reached out for her, hoping to prove to her that he believed in what he had just said, but before he could get his hands on her body, he felt them being tied together behind the chair.   
  
“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Edna dully replied. "So many belts you have...probably for this very reason, pervert.” She smirked while tightening up the belt around his wrists to make sure he wouldn’t be able to break free anytime soon.   
  
“Ooh...is our little princess gonna get a bit frisky?”   
  
“Have you been thinking of this for a long time, you filthy creep?”   
  
For once, Zaveid wasn’t constantly talking. The more Edna moved her hips, grinding them up against his pants, the more louder and frequent his grunts of pleasure became. Just imagining how long he had been secretly, or not so secretly, wanting something like this to happen, made Edna feel that sense of superiority filling her up all over again, reinvigorating her.   
  
“I can’t help it...with you being such a picture-perfect thing to gaze at, Edna, a guy like me who’s dazzled by such beauty can’t help but to fall in love in hopes of getting a kiss on my cheek.” Zaveid managed to say, biting his lips to keep his moans silent as Edna showed no signs of stopping the tormentingly slow swirling of her hips.   
  
“You do know that I could just stop right here and now? Leave you hard and tied up, unable to touch yourself or even move until those two geeks came back...what would you say to that?” Edna leaned in closer to Zaveid, her hands wrapping around his neck as she gazed at him, her half open eyes staring into his his eyes as if prompting him to beg without her having to say a word.   
  
“You wouldn’t dare…” Zaveid managed to respond, doing his best to act scared despite being close to losing it already. As if the movement of her hips wasn’t enough to get him flustered, but having her treat him like this was like a dream come true.   
  
“You know that you shouldn’t try me. It’s amusing to see you squirm like this. If you entertain me properly...maybe I will untie you and let you touch me?” Edna flashed a sly smirk as she all of a sudden stopped with her motions, leaving Zaveid gasping and confused.   
  
“H-hey, you can’t do that!” Zaveid said in his defense. Seeing his honest reaction amused Edna, enough so that she couldn’t help but to let out an amused giggle, celebrating her triumph over him.   
  
“But I just did. Don’t worry, I’m having way too much fun with you to end it here, but you’re talking back way too much. We need to do something about that.” Edna said as she stood up. Zaveid knew that this was one of those moments when it was a good call to keep his mouth shut. He had no idea what Edna had in store for him, but he more than happy just to be part of it.   
  
Watching Edna lift up the hem of her dress was a sight that made Zaveid’s pants feel agonizingly tight. With nothing more than white panties around her legs, Edna bent over towards Zaveid and began to pull them down very slowly, hiding from view what they were guarding from him. Zaveid could only gulp in response; just thinking of all the possible things that could involve this garment was making him practically drool at this point.   
  
Seeing Zaveid being this openly filthy was exactly what Edna had hoped for. Now she had his undivided attention. With her panties swirling around her index finger, Edna sat down on Zaveid’s lap once more.   
  
“Open wide.” Edna commanded, clutching her panties in her palm. Zaveid was quick to obey as he opened up his mouth and even closed his eyes to fully yield himself to Edna’s mercy. Zaveid didn’t have to wait for long however, as he soon felt something in his mouth. Edna’s fingers were doing something there, but as soon as they had entered, she withdrew them, but leaving something in his mouth in the process. Feeling a silky texture in his mouth, Zaveid realized just what Edna had put there in hopes of silencing him. Not even in his wildest of dreams had Zaveid imaged Edna to do something like this. He got to taste and inhale the sweet scent of the younger earth seraph to it’s full extent, with Edna’s amused laughter only increasing Zaveid’s already hopelessly aroused state further.   
  
“Now you won’t wake up Lailah or Rose with your pitiful whimpering. You must be liking the taste of them, aren’t you? You disgusting piece of trash. I bet that you purposefully stand behind me in hopes of peeking at them. You’re absolutely disgusting...you better make sure that they don’t have any holes in them when I take them back.” Edna taunted, spreading her legs a bit, but making sure that Zaveid saw nothing but her legs should he glance down.   
  
Even if part of Zaveid wanted to comment back at Edna, he couldn’t. With Edna’s panties in his mouth, he could only respond with moans and grunts, which were a bit more silent thanks to Edna’s improvised muffling tool.   
  
“That’s much better...perhaps as a reward for being so obedient, we could perhaps get you out of these trousers? Nod if you’d like that.” Edna whispered a command to Zaveid. The wind seraph nodded rapidly, as if to yell ‘yes’ repeatedly. Edna couldn’t help but to smile at such sight, while she moved her hands to unbuckle his belt.

The one belt in Zaveid’s array that made sense Edna was quick to unbuckle and get rid off. Despite wanting to take her sweet time when it came to pulling down his pants, at least enough to uncover his member, Edna decided to be merciful this time around. She acted like it was due to Zaveid obedient, but in reality it was her own curiosity that had gotten best of her at this point.   
  
Edna knew just how aroused Zaveid was just from his constant panting alone, but when she got to see his cock, there wasn’t a doubt in her mind that he was fully under her charm, enjoying everything that Edna did and would do to him.   
  
“Already this hard? You might be a pervert, but at least you’re an open one,” Edna let out amused giggle. With her leather glove wrapping around his twitching shaft, Edna gave Zaveid’s member a few slow strokes just to see how he’d react.   
  
“Mmmpph…!” Zaveid moaned the moment he felt Edna’s teasing fingers around his length, feeling his size and shape while toying with him. Eager for more, Zaveid lifted up his hips, using Edna’s hold of his cock to further please himself.   
  
“Did I give you permission to do that?” Edna asked, glaring down at Zaveid with disappointed look on her face as she pulled her hand away from his cock.   
  
“Nnnoouh, yyouuh didnthh.” Zaveid managed to say.   
  
“And yet you disobeyed me. I should just leave you here, all hard and with my panties in your mouth, whimpering and drooling like a disgusting pervert that you are…” Edna took a pause to add the needed dramatic effect. “But I’m having way too much fun to leave it before I’ve had my share of fun.” Edna smirked. She didn’t want to dirty her beloved glove any further, but at same time she didn’t plan to leave the needy man without something to keep his moaning. With her still sitting comfortably on his lap, Zaveid’s pants around his ankles, Edna pushed Zaveid’s cock in between her thighs. She didn’t even have to ask how it felt, as the moment he got to feel the warm legs of the earth seraph was when Zaveid arched his neck and let out a grunt that almost sounded like a muffled howl.   
  
“You like how warm my thighs are, don’t you? Judging by the sounds you’re making, you want to use them to relieve yourself...already leaking your cum, getting it on my dress even...I should have you lick it all clean as you clearly can’t control yourself.” Edna whispered as she moved her legs back and forth in a slow and steady rhythm, keeping Zaveid’s shaft in between her thighs while the tip of his cock was rubbing against her dress. It was easy for Edna to spot just how close he was, as her yellow dress was getting white stains all over it.   
  
The way Edna was talking to him was more arousing than Zaveid dared to even imagine. There was something about her slightly monotone, apathetic voice that hit Zaveid in all the right ways. Maybe it was the desire to be dominated by a woman, maybe it was because Edna was master at what she was doing, it was hard to pinpoint exact reason why he wanted to cum so badly already. Picking up his pace, Zaveid began to thrust faster, lifting up his hips in desperate attempt to get his prolonged orgasm. Before Edna could even intervene or stop him though, it was already too late.   
  
Thanks to Edna’s panties in Zaveid’s mouth, his cry of relief didn’t echo half as badly as it otherwise would have. Edna couldn’t see just how much he was twitching as her dress was covering most of Zaveid’s cock, but she could definitely tell that he had stored quite the load based on how much cum there suddenly was on her dress and on her thighs. The warm, sticky essence kept on pouring out of him, surprising even Zaveid. Maybe it was the combination of everything that had made it so strong, he didn’t really know or care at this point. Finally coming back to his senses, Zaveid opened up his eyes and was greeted by a grinning earth seraph whose hand was extent for him to spit out her panties back.   
  
“I’d like to take those back now,” Edna requested politely. Soon the spit covered panties were back in Edna’s hand, but not around her panties. It’d be awful to wear something so wet, but Zaveid could tell that wasn’t the only reason she didn’t put them on just yet. He had been granted his orgasm, probably most intense one he had ever gotten to experience in his long, adventurous life, yet Edna was still left a horny state. Putting the two and two together gave Zaveid an idea of just what the earth seraph had in store for him next. He wasn’t going to deny just how tempting the idea of late night snack sounded to him.   
  
“I’m usually the type of guy that likes to give before receiving, but as expected of you, you do things in your own way Edna. Not that I’m gonna complain...oh not after that…” Zaveid let out a whistle as he looked at the mess he had caused. Even the wooden chair got a bit of a paint job in the process, but it was Edna’s dress that had absorbed most of his cum.   
  
“Well you certainly sounded like you were having time of your life back there,” Edna smirked while cleaning up her dress with a napkin. It was hard to taunt Zaveid as his load was indeed most impressive in terms of sheer power and quantity. Knowing just how active Zaveid most likely had been in his life, to have her succeed this well on her first try did make Edna feel good about herself, but that wasn’t the only feeling she was having at the moment.   
  
Edna pressed herself up against Zaveid, her head resting on his broad shoulder while she was busy doing something behind Zaveid’s back. Feeling the belt around his wrists loosening up, Zaveid knew that it was most likely his high time to show the earth seraph just how good his loud mouth truly was.   
  
“I’d imagine that at this point our little princess is probably pretty wet. Of course you could just leave to your room and hope that those two won’t wake up but…”   
  
“But…?” Edna played along, not even considering such possibility, not at least until she’d be properly satisfied in every meaning of the word.   
  
“But I know that you’re eager to silence my big mouth with something other than your panties, although what I’m thinking is very closely related to them.” Zaveid chuckled.   
  
Edna couldn’t really argue up against him at this point. Without her panties on, Zaveid could feel just how aroused she was as something dripped every now and then on his toned thighs. Even the stone-faced Edna was having trouble staying true to herself at this point, especially when the sight of Zaveid licking his lips only fueled her desires to take his face for a ride.   
  
“I suppose even an idiot like you is right once in a blue moon,” Edna shook her head. “But since you’re so eager to be a man of your words...how about we indeed put that mouth of yours in better use?” Edna grinned as she hopped into nearby bed. Luckily Zaveid had his hat on a bedpost, as Edna didn’t want to do it on Sorey’s, let alone on Mikleo’s bed.    
  
“It’s hard to say no to such a pretty face and it’d be against my honor as a man to receive but not give.” Zaveid soon joined to sit next to Edna, his hands quickly finding a resting place as they wrapped around Edna’s waist. Edna could tell that Zaveid was eager to see what was underneath her dress, as Zaveid’s fingers slowly made their way lower and lower, yet stopping as if to wait for her permission.   
  
“At least you have some discipline, seems like I’ve managed to teach you something already,” Edna let out a playful giggle before pushing Zaveid onto his back. “Oh...are you really this excited? Already hard despite just cumming so miserably?” Edna’s gaze jumped in between Zaveid and his once again twitching member. Clearly he wasn’t all talk, as when it came to stamina he certainly had that.   
  
“I can’t help it princess. There’s no bone in that body I don’t find enjoyable to look at after all.” Zaveid said with a flirty tone in his voice as he pulled Edna onto his lap. The two shared a look for a moment, enjoying the comfortable silence before they leaned in for a kiss. It wasn’t a passionate one with tongues involved, but closer to a peck on the lips.   
  
“I suppose we just have to do something about that then? This time though, you better warn me before you’re gonna bust it. I won’t be nice this if you keep disobeying me.” Edna warned Zaveid as she turned around, from facing him into facing Zaveid’s throbbing cock.   
  
“You see Edna, that’s the exact problem right there. Your punishments are more like rewards to a guy like me.”   
  
“A guy who likes to be stepped on, denied his orgasm, taunted and called by names? That’s what turns you on? You’re disgusting...but at least you’re tolerable.” Edna smiled back at Zaveid while glancing at him over her shoulders. Finally Zaveid got to see what he had been fantasizing for so long. The smell and taste of her panties had only awoken his curiosity that much more, but finally he didn’t have to just guess as now he was face to face with Edna’s womanhood.   
  
“You know me princess. But luckily for me, you’re equally happy to do just that. But how about we leave those taunts for a few minute and get on with this? I’m starving and there’s delicious looking buffet right in front of me.” Zaveid leaned his head forward, as the difference required it.   
  
“For once you say something we can both agree on,” Edna replied as she took away her glove, putting it next to her. With both of her hands bare, she reached out for Zaveid’s member, her thin fingers feeling his just how warm he was. Edna could tell from his pulsing veins alone that he was indeed ready for round two.   
  
Zaveid wasn’t going to be left behind, as when he felt Edna’s fingers around his cock, he let his own fingers trail the area around Edna’s dripping lips. As a payback for earlier, he didn’t immediately just dive in, but rather kept the girl on top of her squirming as he teased her with circular motion of his fingertips, changing his spot of focus when Edna’s moan became too loud. It was dangerous game he was playing, knowing that someone like Edna could easily make him regret his choices, yet he was willing to bet that even Edna wasn’t going to stop at this point.   
  
“S-stop…” Zaveid woke up Edna’s whispering moan.   
  
“Um...you sure? It seems to me like you’re really--”   
  
“Stop...teasing me,” Edna said. Her fingers were steadily pumping him back up to his previous size, but this time the look in her eyes was different. It wasn’t dull or bored, but almost as if she was pleaing him at this point. “I need more than that. So if you want to cum again...you better--”   
  
“Get down and dirty?” Zaveid interrupted Edna, tapping her ass a few time. “Yeah, message received princess.”  Zaveid said as he closed the little gap in between his mouth and the other pair of lips presented right in front of her.   
  
For someone who had made fun of just how vocal Zaveid had been, Edna certainly wasn’t doing a good job at being quiet herself. Her mouth was open and every word that came out of her was nothing more than incoherent mumbling that soon turned into short, high pitched yelping.

 

Hearing someone usually quiet and reserved like Edna being this vocal made Zaveid swell with sense of pride. The usual deadpan look on her face was long gone, as it had quickly transformed, with Edna catching her breath while trying to stay focused on her task quite literally at hand. Zaveid’s tongue covered Edna’s entrance, circling around it and the little nub on top of it before he pushed his tongue forward. As a reward for doing such marvelous job thus far, Zaveid was instantly greeted by a small gush of Edna’s wetness. The sweet tasting liquid coated his lips and his chin and Zaveid couldn’t help but to let out approving groan.   
  
Despite part of Zaveid wanting to tease the earth seraph on top of him, he knew that it wasn’t the best time to push his luck. In a way, it was adorable to see this side of her, as normally she reserved even her smiles only for special occasions. Now though, even her legs had joined the fun as Edna had wrapped them around Zaveid’s head, making sure that he stayed where he belonged until she’d be but a shaking mess.   
  
It had taken some time for Edna in turn to get back to pleasing Zaveid. With the shock still shaking her system, it had been hard for her to even form a complete sentence, let alone please Zaveid. As she got used to the pleasure however, Edna bowed her head down and took the tip of Zaveid’s cock into her mouth.   
  
The moment her wet tongue made its first swirl around the tip of Zaveid’s cock, she heard a satisfying grunt coming from underneath her. Clearly her thighs and her fingers had felt good, but they were no match for her mouth. It didn’t take long for their moans to form a chorus that echoed nicely in the room, accompanied by the slurping sounds coming from both of them.   
  
Edna was slowly getting used to sucking, her head bobbing up and down in slow, but steady rhythm. It was hard for her not to bite Zaveid from time to time, as his tongue was certainly speaking for him, causing Edna’s legs to shake whenever she felt him focusing on her clitoris. The pleasure was too much for her, she knew that she couldn’t be held accountable if in midst of it all she’d permanently damage Zaveid’s member if he kept going on like this.   
  
“Sorry, but I really need this.” Edna panted as she arched her back and moved from pleasing Zaveid into sitting on his face. Clearly he wasn’t up against the idea, as Edna saw him give her a playful wink before he picked up his pace.   
  
Zaveid wasn’t showing her any mercy, as the moment Edna had locked her place in between her legs was when he pushed two fingers inside of her to accompany his dexterous tongue. Edna’s pulsing muscles sucked his fingers in deeper, not wanting to let go of him. With his fingers busy keeping Edna’s insides occupied, Zaveid moved his tongue to focus back on Edna’s clit. Swirling around it at first, Zaveid teased the erect nub before forming a seal around it with his tongue.   
  
It was a good thing that humans couldn’t hear seraphim, as Edna wasn’t able to keep her moans to herself. Buckling her hips, she rode Zaveid’s face, rubbing herself all over. Edna knew that it wouldn’t take long, as already she could feel her orgasm coming. With Zaveid’s head locked in between her thighs, she wasn’t giving him much space to maneuver, but clearly he didn’t need it. With Zaveid’s fingers pumping in and out of Edna’s tightness and his tongue ready extended like a bridge for Edna to aim at, she felt it.   
  
The rush of sweetness that came out of her wasn’t much, but more than enough for Zaveid to truly sample just how ripe she was. Edna’s voice cracked as she rode her orgasm, practically howling as her orgasm rocked her body in waves. Like a true expert, Zaveid kept his tongue busy, prolonging the effects just to hear and see this side of Edna even for a moment longer.   
  
It took Edna a moment to get back to her senses. Seeing Zaveid’s smirk with a mask made of her juices on his face got a giggle out of her as it was rather fitting sight.   
  
“Our little princess sure can get vocal at times...who would have thought?” Zaveid chuckled, pulling Edna in for another kiss. This time however, it wasn’t just peck on the lips, but rather more passionate one. Despite tasting herself from his lips, Edna didn’t resist the idea, letting her tongue share a quick dance with Zaveid’s before their kiss broke apart.   
  
“Clearly you’re not just all talk, fancy that.” Edna smiled, her chest rising up and down as she was still catching her breath.    


“And clearly you’re more than meets the eye too. How about we keep up this fun for a bit longer? I know where Sorey and Mikleo are right now and they won’t be coming back in a few hours. Reading the wind sure can be useful, even at times like these.”   
  
“Clearly.” Edna smirked back at him.   
  
*   
  
Cleaning the stains of monster blood from his clothes, Mikleo couldn’t help but to feel that something had changed since yesterday.   
  
“Zaveid, there’s something I’d like to ask of you.” Mikleo said as he made his way next to the flexing air seraph.   
  
“Oh? Could it be that you’d like to learn what’s my secret? That my boy, is my natural charm.” Zaveid chuckled, patting Mikleo on his back.   
  
“Ugh,” Mikleo shook his head. “That’s not it. It’s about Edna. You’ve noticed how she’s acting a bit different haven’t you? She’s...smiling more. Isn’t that a bit odd, given the whole deal with Eizen?”   
  
Zaveid could barely hide his smug grin as he grabbed Mikleo into a playful headlock, turning him to look at Edna who was talking with Rose and Lailah in the distance.   
“Well admittedly a little bit, but maybe we should all move on? Maybe treating her differently made it worse you know? So how about when she taunts you and pokes you with her umbrella, you just get annoyed and try to get back at her like usually?”   
  
“Yeah, you’re right, but it still doesn’t explain why she’s smiling so much.” Mikleo pondered out loud.   
  
“Well let me tell you something. If there’s one thing I’ve learned over the years, it’s that women are mysterious. She could be happy for multiple reasons really. But you know, maybe she’s just...happy?”   
  
“Wouldn’t that be the first time.” Mikleo snickered.   
  
“Yeah...but I’m sure as hell liking to see her like this.” Zaveid remarked, seeing Edna gazing at him with a smirk on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at tumblr http://lordofspiritsandbazongas.tumblr.com/ If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
